This invention pertains to spindles and latching means associated therewith.
A simple spindle with an "over-center" tongue at one extremity has long been known for removably supporting reels in theatrical motion picture equipment.
With the advent of magnetic tape for recording and reproducing electrical variations, another generation of spindles for detatchably mounting a reel came into being. These frequently employed large hubs for the "spindle" and multiple resiliently-mounted latches.
With the coming of Super 8 mm film and the larger hole size in the reel for the same, a number of compound spindles have been evolved, capable of selectively driving either the new film or the prior standard 8 mm film.
Insofar as latching is concerned, the known over-center tongue has been used. Also, spindles of small size and an adapter sleeve that may be either placed upon or removed from the small spindle, or remains a part of it to prevent loss, have been used.
A shaped spring within the small spindle, having a projection at each of two extremities for retaining either the reel or the sleeve upon the small spindle has been used. The projecting part of the spring is moved into the hollow shaft by manual force when the reel or sleeve is moved into place upon the shaft.